


Podwójne śledztwo

by NiebieskaMyszka



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/NiebieskaMyszka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W Beacon Hills dochodzi do serii morderstw na zlecenie niejakiego Dobroczyńcy. Bracia postanowili zbadać sprawę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podwójne śledztwo

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilery do 4 sezonu serialu _Teen Wolf_ i elementów sezonu 6 _Supernatural_. Zasadniczo jest to moje wersja naprawiania TW z udziałem braci Winchester. Seriale zachowują względny kanon odpowiednio do sezonu 3b i do sezonu 5. Reszta jest nieprawdą i stanowczo wypieram ich istnienie, pożyczając tylko kilka potrzebnych mi elementów. 
> 
> Tekst powstaje w ramach Wakacyjnego Wyzwania Literackiego Vol. 5 na Forum Literackim Mirriel.

** 1 **

  
  
     Gdy Sam wszedł do hotelowego pokoju z papierową torbą pod pachą, otaczał go aromat świeżo parzonej kawy. Wszystko było lepsze od parnego powietrza — efektu kilkudniowych zmian pogody — przez które ubranie lepiło się do ciała. Fakt, że był późny wieczór niewiele zmieniał.  
     Grający cicho telewizor oświetlał pomieszczenie kolorowymi światłami. Dean spał na drugim łóżku od drzwi, odwrócony do niego plecami. Sam zauważył, że zaciągnął cienkie zasłony, prawdopodobnie chroniąc się przed popołudniowym słońcem. Biorąc pod uwagę wypite poprzedniego wieczoru piwa i jego zachowanie, zanim Sam zdecydował się _zaczerpnąć powietrza_ , Dean najprawdopodobniej cierpiał na syndrom dnia wczorajszego.  
     Pokręcił głową, ale ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Odłożył kubki z kawą i torbę na stolik, mając nadzieję, że zapach wykona za niego całą robotę. Jeżeli Sam szukałby wśród doświadczeń ostatnich lat takiego, którego unikałby za wszelką cenę, to było nim budzenie rozdrażnionego Deana. Trzeba przyznać, że tak wysokie miejsce na liście było szczególne — niewyspany Dean konkurował wszak z innymi równie trudnymi doświadczeniami: uzależnieniem od krwi demona, pochowaniem starszego brata, (który trzy miesiące później pojawił się na progu jego hotelowego pokoju zdumiewająco _żywy_ ) aż wreszcie z wyrażeniem zgody na udział w apokalipsie jako naczynie Lucyfera. Coś jednak poszło nie tak i Sam, zamiast spędzić wieczność w klatce, gdzie za jedynego towarzysza miałby upadłego anioła, pojawił się ponownie na ziemi, aby ponownie spełniąć obowiązki łowcy.  
     Nie pierwszy raz tęsknił za wykładami z prawa administracyjnego na Stranford —tam za największy stres uważano egzaminy rujnujące wymarzoną karierę zawodową. W porównaniu z życiem łowcy stale ryzykującym życie dla nieświadomych zagrożenia obcych ludzi, chodzenie na zajęcia i pisanie esejów wydawało się śmiertelnie nudne. Pomyśleć, że kiedyś bez wahania wybrałby je, by wyrwać się spod kontroli ojca i zdobyć normalne wykształcenie.  
     Sam przewiesił przez oparcie krzesła rozdartą, a może pociętą od noża, kurtkę, obiecując sobie, że w najbliższym mieście kupi nową. Ostatniego wieczoru zebrali wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, żeby mógł sobie na to pozwolić.  
     Planował sprawdzić lokalne dzienniki, szukając nowej sprawy kiedy zauważył mrugający wskaźnik poziomu baterii. Zanim wyszedł, bateria była do połowy załadowana — specjalnie sprawdzał. Czyżby uśpił system, zamiast go wyłączyć? Albo w pobliżu znajdowało się nawiedzone miejsce i zamieszkujący je duch zakłócał działanie urządzeń elektronicznych. A może to Dean sprawdzał wiadomości, kiedy go nie było. Ku rosnącej frustracji Sama, plecy śpiącego brata nie udzieliły mu żadnej odpowiedzi.  
     Co więcej, na nocnym stoliku między łóżkami leżała otwarta buteleczka z silnymi lekami przeciwbólowymi. Sam podszedł na palcach, żeby sprawdzić zawartość, nie budząc przy tym brata. Pięć żółtych tabletek leżało na jego dłoni, gdy przypominał sobie, jaką dawkę polecił Deanowi spożyć. Dwie więcej niż powinien zażyć, a nie minął nawet wieczór od wypadku. Zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał uważnie na pogrążoną we śnie twarz brata.  
     Strata Lisy i Bena... Nadal nie pochwalał sposobu, w jaki Dean rozwiązał sprawę, jednak potrafił rozpoznać, kiedy znalazł się w patowej sytuacji. W dodatku groźba złamania nosa wyjątkowo skutecznie działała na wyobraźnię Sama.  
     Mimo całej brawury i żartów, tamtego dnia coś się skończyło. Załamało. Jakaś niewidzialna bariera, chroniąca Deana przed rzucanymi w niego raz za razem problemami, rozpadła się i pozostała tylko surowa, wrażliwa forma, z którą żaden z nich nie wiedział, co poradzić. Sam czuł się winny za zniszczenie spokojnego życia — marzenia każdego łowcy — a jego brat był zbyt uparty, żeby przyznać się, że cierpiał i nie dawał rady.  
     Wreszcie Sam wsypał pozostałe tabletki do buteleczki i schował ją do kieszeni kurtki. Wolał się upewnić, że będą poza zasięgiem Deana, najlepiej w miejscu, do którego Sam miałby łatwy dostęp.  
     Podrapał się po głowie, obejrzał przez ramię na torbę i kubki z kawą.  
     Nawet z odległości kilkunastu kroków aromat przebijał się przez woń stęchlizny, potu i kurzu. Nadal ciepłe ciasto kusiło zapachem, a świeżo zmielona kawa — co zaskoczyło Sama, biorąc pod uwagę, że kupił ją w przydrożnym barze — obiecywała wiele godzin pozbawionych snu, coś, czego Sam potrzebował teraz najbardziej.  
     Mimo odzyskania duszy — czyli powrotu starego, dobrego Sammy'ego — nie stał się nagle wrażliwszy, jedynie bardziej przejmował się zdrowiem Deana i krzywdą niesprawiedliwie osądzanych. Nadal miał tendencje do kierowania się poczuciem ogólnie przyjętej powinności i sprawiedliwości wobec ofiar istot nadprzyrodzonych, włącznie z nimi samymi. Wciąż i wciąż zapewniał Deana, że czuł się dobrze, ale tak naprawdę wątpił, czy jego aktualny stan można uznać choćby za bliski temu stwierdzeniu.  
     Ostatni raz spojrzał na brata, na torbę i na drzwi łazienki. Podrapał się po głowie. Ściągając buty, liczył, że woda oczyści mu umysł i podsunie właściwe rozwiązanie.  
     Kiedy wyszedł dwadzieścia minut później — okrywał go jedynie ręcznik owinięty wokół bioder — Dean siedział przy stoliku i zajadał się ciastem. W normalnych okolicznościach ten widok ucieszyłby Sama — zwłaszcza, że jego brat wyglądał na wypoczętego i zrelaksowanego — jednak efekt psuły okruszki spadające na klawiaturę włączonego laptopa.  
     W dwóch susach znalazł się przy stoliku, ratując komputer od pobrudzenia.  
     — Dean! — wrzasnął oburzony, strzepując możliwie jak najwięcej resztek z klawiatury.  
     Winowajca spojrzał na niego zaskoczony — z otwartymi ustami przepełnionymi jedzeniem — by po chwili uśmiechnąć się na ten opiekuńczy gest. Sam zmarszczył gniewnie brwi, ale skapująca z mokrych włosów woda bardziej rozbawiła niż przeraziła jego brata.  
     Dupek.  
     — Wyglądasz lepiej — stwierdził Sam, zmieniając temat.  
     Usiadł na drugim, wolnym krześle. Komputer położył blisko siebie, z dala od lepiących rąk brata.  
     — I tak się czuję — przyznał Dean, przełykając stanowczo za duży kawałek ciasta.  
     Przez chwilę milczeli. Ciszę przerywały jedynie odgłosy przeżuwania i siorbania. Sam zrobił zdegustowaną minę na widok manier brata, ale nie odezwał się słowem, cierpliwie czekając na moment, aż będzie w stanie poświęcić mu całą swoją uwagę.  
     W czasie, gdy Dean zajmował się produkowaniem bałaganu wokół siebie, Sam spojrzał na ekran, spodziewając się znaleźć nieprzyzwoite treści. Ku jego zaskoczeniu — i zadowolonej minie po przeciwległej stronie stolika — okazało się, że Dean znalazł im nową robotę.  
     — Co to za sprawa? — zapytał Sam, skupiając się bardziej na zawartości strony internetowej niż słuchaniu odpowiedzi.  
     Nie oznaczało to, że ignorował brata, po prostu wolał od razu porównać otrzymane informacje, możliwe, że znajdzie coś, co Dean wcześniej przeoczył. Pierwszy post w temacie zawierał krótką notkę zachęcającą do przeczytania podlinkowanego artykułu. Sam kliknął w odnośnik, a jego oczom ukazała się oficjalna strona miasteczka Beacon Hills i materiał wideo.  
     — Grubsza sprawa. Około pół roku temu w Beacon Hills zaczęły się dziać _niewytłumaczalne rzeczy_. Czaisz to? _Niewytłumaczalne_. — Sam parsknął śmiechem, ale nie odpowiedział, więc Dean kontynuował: — Napady dzikich zwierząt, morderstwa, porwania. Podobno ktoś nawet groził zamachami bombowymi w szkole i szpitalu — wyjaśnił Dean, kiedy Sam zapoznawał się z kolejnymi partiami tekstu.  
     Relacja zamieszczona na stronie zawierała pobieżne informacje o trzecim morderstwie w ciągu dwóch dni. Nagranie przedstawiało miejsce zdarzenia, na którym pojawił się lokalny szeryfa i jego zastępca. Mężczyźni podeszli do dwóch policjantów zabezpieczających teren i zbierających dowody kilka metrów od wejścia do kręgielni. Rozmowa nie trwała długo, jednak po minie szeryfa Sam wywnioskował, że sprawdziły się jego najgorsze przeczucia. Stojący obok zastępca kontynuował rozmowę z funkcjonariuszami, podczas gdy Stilinski — jak głosił podpis u doły strony — oddalił się kilka kroków w stronę ciała okrytego białym płótnem.  
     Operator kamery zrobił zbliżenie — na twarzy szeryfa widać było zmęczenie i zrezygnowanie, gdy przyglądał się denatowi. Po chwili u jego boku pojawił się zastępca, jednak zanim mężczyźni zdołali zamienić choć słowo, pojawił się patolog, a film nagle urwał. Na zakończenie relacji na czarnym tle pojawił się biały napis: _Czy to kolejna seria morderstw nawiedziła Beacon Hills?_  
     — Kolejna? — zapytał Sam brata dojadającego kawałek ciast.  
     — Sprawdź posty — polecił Dean, przeżuwając ostatni kęs.  
     Popił całość solidnym łykiem kawy, jednocześnie mrucząc z zadowoleniem. Wydawał się zrelaksowany, do tego stopnia, żeby posprzątać po sobie okruszki i spojrzeć na brata z lekkim poczuciem winy — nic zbyt oczywistego, ale Sam wiedział, gdzie patrzeć, więc bez trudu dostrzegł ciche chrząknięcie i słabe skinienie.  
     Sam przyglądał się bratu z mieszanką niedowierzania, rozbawienia i dumy. Tego rodzaju gest u Deana był ostatnio rzadkością.  
     — Podobno przez ostatnie pół roku miasteczko dwukrotnie nawiedziła fala przestępstw, w tym seria morderstw, w których ofiarami padali głównie dorośli. Policja zwaliła to na seryjnego mordercę. Resztę na ataki dzikich zwierząt.  
     — Robota wilkołaka? — zapytał Sam, czytając jednocześnie kolejne posty ujawniającego nowe szczegóły czarnych serii nawiedzających Beacon Hills.  
     — Możliwe. Albo wampir. Podobno ofiarom upuszczano krew — wyjaśnił Dean, rozglądając się po pokoju.  
     Sam uniósł brwi, zainteresowany dziwnym zachowaniem brata. Po chwili Dean zniknął w łazience, co dało Samowi okazję do spokojnego przeanalizowania sytuacji.  
     Szczególnie jeden post przykuł jego uwagę. Ktoś napisał w nim, że wśród mieszkańców zaczęła krążyć pogłoska o tajemniczej liście nagród z okrągłymi sumami za głowy wybranych osób. Podobno, a wiadomo to z rzekomego _zaufanego źródła_ , trzy nazwiska skreślono w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni po tym, jak znaleziono rozczłonkowane albo spalone ciała i potwierdzono tożsamość ofiar.  
     Dean wrócił z łazienki, drapiąc się po głowie.  
     — Zgubiłeś coś? — zapytał Sam.  
     Ledwie zdołał się powstrzymać przed sięgnięciem do kieszeni kurtki. W końcu wśród wielu umiejętności, jakich nauczył ich tata, kradzież była jedną z pierwszych, przez co najlepiej opanowanych. A kiedy sytuacja tego wymagała, Dean potrafił mieć bardzo lepkie ręce.  
     — Co? — zapytał zaskoczony Dean. Szybko się jednak opamiętał i machnął ręką, jakby nie chodziło o nic ważnego. Co oznaczało, że prawdopodobnie chodziło i Sam miał wrażenie, że obaj o tym wiedzieli. — Nie, nieważne. Masz coś więcej?  
     Przez chwilę Sam obawiał się, że ukrywając lekarstwa, mógł pogorszyć sytuację, ponieważ wiedział, że Dean nie zwróci się do niego o pomoc. Nie tylko — w jego opinii — zaprzepaściłby wizerunek niezniszczalnego, starszego brata, ale również przyznał, że jego stan był poważniejszy niż twierdził.  
     — Wszystko w porządku? — zainteresował się Sam, obserwując wolne ruchy brata, gdy ten siadał na łóżku.  
     — Pewnie, w jak najlepszym — przyznał Dean z grymasem przemykającym przez napiętą twarz. — Poważnie, nic mi nie jest, Sam. Twoje lekarstwa pomogły i teraz jestem jak nowo narodzony — ciągnął ze słabym uśmiechem, blednąc do tego stopnia, że nawet z tej odległości Sam dostrzegał piegi na jego policzkach.  
     — Jesteś pewien?  
     — Po prostu odpuść — ostrzegł Dean.  
     Prawdopodobnie domyślił się, że Sam schował przed nim lekarstwa. I był przez to wściekły, ale starał się zachować pozory spokoju. W przeciwnym razie doszłoby do awantury i zwiększenia dzielącego ich dystansu. Przeszli zbyt długą i trudną drogę, żeby zaprzepaścić szansę na odbudowanie łączącej ich więzi.  
     Sam podjął urwany wątek po dłuższej przerwie.  
     — Wydaje mi się, że te ostatnie morderstwa to robota łowców, których przyciągnęły poprzednie sprawy.  
     — Czyli ani wampir, ani wilkołak, tylko _człowiek_.  
     Po zamieszaniu z Campbellami bracia niechętnie angażowali się w sprawy podjęte przez innych łowców. Doświadczenia z rodziną — o której nie mieli pojęcia do czasu, aż ich dziadek, Samuel, nie pojawił się znikąd, próbując wciągnąć braci w świat bezwzględnych polowań — zraziły ich do wszelkiego rodzaju współpracy.  
     Sam ugryzł się jednak w język, zanim spróbował bronić członków rodziny. Wolał nie prowokować brata. Rany po odejściu Lisy i Bena nadal się goiły, i jak pokazało ostatnie polowanie, podczas którego Dean zachowywał się przerażająco lekkomyślnie, Sam wolał nie naciskać. Przeczeka tę jedną sprawę, a jeżeli nic się nie zmieni — za dobrze znał Dean, żeby łudzić się nadzieją — będzie musiał z nim poważnie porozmawiać.  
     Póki co Sam pozwolił sobie na naiwną wiarę, że sprawy same się ułożą.  
     — Zadzwonię do Bobby'ego, może on będzie wiedział coś więcej.  
     Już wyciągał komórkę i wybierał numer, kiedy Dean odezwał się ze swojej części pokoju, wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami:  
     — Nie kłopocz się. Nie odbiera. — W odpowiedzi na uniesione brwi Sama, dodał: — Dzwoniłem, kiedy trafiłem na to forum. Próbowałem trzy razy.  
     — Myślisz, że to coś poważnego?  
     — Możliwe — odparł Dean, nie dzieląc się dalszymi przemyśleniami.  
     Sam westchnął. Kiedy jego brat był w takim nastroju, lepiej dać sobie spokój z ciągnięciem go za język i skupić się na poszukiwaniu informacji.  
  
  


2

  
  
     Dopiero znak informujący podróżnych, że przekroczyli granicę stanu Dakota Południowa, przypomniał Samowi o sprawdzeniu dokumentów, łącznie z podrobionym nakazem przekazania śledztwa i informacjami na odznace. Jeszcze nie zdarzyła się sytuacja, w której ktoś sprawdziłby ich legitymacje fachowym okiem, ale przezorności nigdy za wiele. Małe miasteczka, jak Beacon Hills, sprawiły im już nie raz przykre niespodzianki.  
     Nagromadzenie trudnych słów i specjalistycznych określeń na pozornie rutynowe czynności przerażało szeryfów do tego stopnia, że akceptowali każdego słowo Sama, licząc na jego wyrozumiałość i oszczędzenie dalszych mąk. Problem pojawił się, gdy nie znalazł odznaki w kieszeni marynarki. Dla pewności sprawdził w bagażniku Impali podczas postoju na stacji benzynowej. Poza małym arsenałem łowcy i zapasowymi ubraniami, niczego w nim nie znalazł.  
     Zatrzasnął ze złością klapę bagażnika, przez co Dean spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Przeciwnie, zamiast zdenerwować się, że Sam próbuje zniszczyć _jego dziecinę_ , tylko parsknął i wsiadł do samochodu od jedynej, słusznej dla niego strony — kierowcy. Już wtedy Sam powinien nabrać podejrzeń, jednak czuł zbyt wielką ulgę z powodu dobrego nastroju brata.  
     Pod wieczór, w połowie drogi dzielącej Minnesotę i Kalifornię, postanowili zrobić postój, wynajmując pokój w przydrożnym zajeździe. Zdani byli jedynie na własne zapasy — kantynę zamykali „zaraz po wieczorynce” — co dało Samowi wymówkę do wymknięcia się z pokoju, żeby sprawdzić pod siedzeniami Impali. Zajrzał nawet w szczeliny w fotelach, ale niczego nie znalazł.  
     Gdy wrócił do pokoju, Dean siedział na łóżku z piwem w ręku — jak się okazało w pokoju brakowało stolika, przy którym mogliby pracować, jednak jako rekompensatę za niewygody znaleźli pełną mini lodówkę — i oglądał telewizję.  
     Sam przewrócił oczami na ten widok .  
     — Coś się stało? — zapytał Dean z prowokującym uśmiechem, zanim upił łyk.  
     — Nic. Przyniosłem coś do zjedzenia — wyjaśnił Sam, z wymuszonym uśmiechem i zaciśniętą szczęką. Nie pozwoli się tak łatwo sprowokować.  
     Całkiem możliwe, że Dean osobiście schował odznakę, wiedząc, że Sam nie zwróci się do niego o pomoc w sprawie poszukiwań.  
     Odznaka i fałszywa tożsamość były swojego rodzaju sprawdzianem umiejętności, a upilnowanie zdobytych dokumentów kwestią honoru, toteż zgubienie ich — a nie zniszczenie — wiązało się z utratą szacunku innego łowcy. Gdyby osoba postronna znalazła zgubę i postanowiła spełnić dobry uczynek, odsyłając ją do odpowiednich organów, sprawy mogłyby się bardzo skomplikować.  
     Czwartego dnia podróży — i trzeciego poszukiwań — Sam miał dość zabawy w podchody.  
     Dean wystukiwał o kierownicę rytm lecącej z radia ballady Beatlesów, kiedy Sam schylił się, żeby przeszukać schowek. Z przesadną gwałtownością przerzucał płyty i papiery, aby zwrócić uwagę brata, zanim zatrzasnął klapę. Wplótł palce we włosy, żeby scena wypadła wystarczająco wiarygodnie — bo kto powiedział, że Sam Winchester to kiepski aktor? — po czym odwrócił się w stronę Deana.  
     — Nie wiedziałeś mojej odznaki?  
     W uśmiechu Dean zbrakło zwyczajnego zwycięskiego błysku, co wywołało dziwne tęsknoty u Sama, nie przeszkodziło mu to jednak w podjęciu wyzwania. Ani przez chwilę nie uwierzył w uprzejme i niewinne pytanie:  
     — Zgubiłeś coś, Sammy?  
     Jeżeli sądził, że Dean podaruje mu sytuację z lekarstwami — która była w pełni uzasadnioną obawą o zdrowie brata — właśnie skonfrontował się z rzeczywistością: Dean postanowił ukryć jego odznakę, udając niewinnego. Nie zamierzał dać się wciągnąć w jego głupią grę.  
     — Gdzie ją schowałeś? — zapytał Sam, starając się nie okazać zdenerwowania.  
     — Nie rozumiem, o czym mówisz, Sammy — odparł beztrosko Dean, jakby naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co też wyprowadziło jego ukochanego, młodszego brata z równowagi.  
     — Mam na imię Sam, nie Sammy.  
     Dean prychnął, ale wyraźnie się rozluźnił.  
     — Skoro tak mówisz. Sammy.  
     — Hahaha, bardzo zabawne, Dean.  
     — Prawda?  
     Sam wiedział, że Dean nie pozwoliłby, żeby poprowadzili sprawę bez odpowiedniego przygotowania — do którego wliczały się fałszywe odznaki agentów federalnych — kwestią pozostawało, kiedy nastąpi moment, w którym jego brat uzna zemstę za dopełnioną.  
     Przyłapanie Deana na gorącym uczynku — jedyny sposób na wcześniejsze zakończenie żartu i przystąpienie do obmyślania własnej formy rewanżu — stanowiło spore wyzwanie.  
     — Oddaj moją odznakę. _Proszę_?  
     — Nie mogę — przyznał ze szczerym żalem Dean, a przynajmniej wyglądał, jakby naprawdę żałował.  
     — Nie możesz czy nie chcesz? — dociekał Sam, ale uśmiech nie zniknął z twarzy brata. — Słowo daję, jeżeli...  
     — To Cas ją zgubił, nie ja!  
     — Cas? Jak to Cas?  
     — No Cas — przyznał w końcu Dean — Wiesz, skrót od Castiela, anioła czwartku?  
     Sam czekał na rozwinięcie wątku całe pięć sekund, zanim uderzyła go świadomość sytuacji.  
     — Dałeś mu moją odznakę?! Po co?! — Sam zmarszczył czoło, kiedy dotarł do niego kolejny fakt. — A co z twoją?  
     Dean sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. Zanim jednak Sam zdołał ją złapać, zniknęła z zasięgu jego długich ramion — teoretycznie nadal mógł ją wyszarpnąć, ale istniało spore ryzyko spowodowania wypadku, z czego Dean doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę — po czym schował ją tam, gdzie poprzednio.  
     — Więc co? Tak po prostu mu ją oddałeś?  
     — Po pierwsze niczego mu nie dawałem. Zwariowałeś? To Cas. Nie jestem szalony. — Sam posłał mu wymowne spojrzenie. — Powiedziałem, żeby przypilnował torby z naszymi rzeczami, dobra?  
     — Kiedy?  
     — Pamiętasz tę sprawę z duchem w nawiedzonym dworku? Tym, w którym pisnąłeś na widok...  
     — Wcale nie pisnąłem.  
     — Pisnąłeś.  
     — Wcale nie.  
     — Ależ tak. Cas nawet stwierdził, że nigdy nie słyszał u ciebie takiego głosu.  
     Sam westchnął. Wcale nie pisnął. A Cas nigdy by czegoś takiego nie powiedział. Jak przystało na anioła, nie potrafił — a tym bardziej nie chciał i nie widział sensu — kłamać.  
     — I co się stało?  
     Zanim Dean zdołał odpowiedzieć, dodał:  
     — Z naszymi ubraniami. Ubraniami — powtórzył, widząc minę brata.  
     Dean wspaniałomyślnie nie skomentował. Milczał, jednak zaciskał palce na kierownicy — trudno określić, czy wskutek tłumionego śmiechu, czy złości o całe zajście. Prawdopodobnie oba.  
     — Okradli go.  
     Zapadła długa cisza.  
     — Okradli? Jak to okradli? Jak można okraść anioła?! Zmyślasz!  
     — Nie wiem jak! Po prostu to zrobili! Kiedy przyszedłem pięć minut później, torby nie było.  
     — I co powiedział Cas?  
     — Że pomógł potrzebującym i że tak powinien postąpić Anioł Pana. Spełnił dobry uczynek, więc nie rozumiał, dlaczego się wściekam! Słowo daję, któregoś dnia...  
     Dean przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, rozważał, jak upić ich ulubionego anioła, którego technicznie rzecz biorąc nie dało się upić, z tym wyjątkiem, że Cas od czasu apokalipsy nie był tak zupełnie sobą. Jakby Anielska Łaska — za sprawą której każdy niebiański posłannik, od archanioła po kupidyna, posiadł niezwykłą moc — nie działała tak sprawnie jak zawsze. Dean raz stwierdził, że mogła jej się wyczerpać bateria po wskrzeszeniu. Żaden z nich, z Casem włącznie, nie rozumiał, jak to całe niebiańskie _hokus pokus_ działało.  
     Sam wiedział, kiedy znajdował się na straconej pozycji. Już dawno przyzwyczaił się do faktu, że czasami lepiej odpuścić i zrewanżować się Deanowi, kiedy nie będzie się spodziewał ataku, niż ciągnąć bezowocną dyskusję. I tak niczego z niego nie wyciągnie.  
     — I co teraz? Nie zdobędę nowej odznaki przed Kalifornią — przyznał z rezygnacją.  
     Dean spojrzał na niego wymownie. Sam zmarszczył brwi, próbując odgadnąć myśli brata. Po chwili otworzył szczerzej oczy, oburzony choćby sugestią.  
     — Absolutnie nie! — prychnął. — Mowy nie ma! Tak w ogóle, to dlaczego Cas nie znalazł tych ludzi i nie odebrał im odznak? Przecież jest aniołem!  
     — Próbował.  
     — I? — zachęcił Sam z nadzieją. — Znalazł ich?  
     — Tak.  
     — Więc?  
     — Odebrał im odznaki.  
     Sam przestał rozumieć sytuację.  
     — To gdzie jest moja?  
     — Nie wiem! To Cas! Jego spytaj!  
     Zapadła chwila ciszy.  
     — Mogłem mu coś napomknąć, że gdyby ktoś zobaczył, że w kieszeni znalazły się fałszywe odznaki, to mielibyśmy kłopoty — wyjaśnił cicho Dean, a co Sam wyraźnie się spiął. — Byłem wściekły, jasne?  
     Sam westchnął, to akurat rozumiał, szczególnie, że czuł się dokładnie tak samo.  
     — Kłamiesz — stwierdził Sam. — Zgubiłeś odznaki i nie chcesz się przyznać.  
     Dean posłał mu urażone spojrzenie.  
     — Gdyby to stało się po tej sprawie z dworkiem, dawno załatwiłbyś zapasowe i nie wspominał o całej sprawie — argumentował Sam. — To było cztery tygodnie temu! Daj spokój, Dean. Przyznaj! Zgubiłeś je.  
     — Cas je zgubił. Możesz go zapytać. Wiesz, że nie skłamie — przekonywał Dean. — O, a jak już się z nim skontaktujesz, to przekaż mu, że jak tylko się łaskawie pojawi, to skopię mu tyłek.  
     Najwidoczniej uznał dyskusję za zakończoną, bo skoncentrował na prowadzeniu samochodu.  
     Cisza źle działała na Sama, ale przynajmniej miał czas, żeby przemyśleć sytuację i znaleźć lepsze rozwiązanie.  
     Niestety,nawet po dwóch godzinach wymyślił lepszego rozwiązania.  
     — Nienawidzę cię, tak bardzo cię nienawidzę — przyznał z rezygnacją, na co Dean odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem.  
     Na pierwszym tego dnia postoju wyjął z ukrytego pod tylnym siedzeniem bardzo awaryjnego schowka owiniętą zakurzonym materiałem odznakę. Dwa głębokie wdechy później — nie zamierzał pokazywać Deanowi, jak bardzo sytuacja wyprowadziła go z równowagi — przyglądał się swojemu zdjęciu, obok którego widniało nazwisko Franklina Dollsa.  
     Nadal nie sądził, żeby to Cas był odpowiedzialny za zniknięcie jego odznaki. Przypuszczał, że Dean, w czasie jednego ze swoich barowych wypadów próbował zaimponować barmance został okradziony. W ostatnim czasie zaczynał coraz bardziej przypominać ojca, gdy miał gorsze dni. Sytuacja powoli wymykała się spod kontroli, a Sam nie wiedział, co zrobić, jak pomóc bratu. Nie chciał zawracać głowy Bobby'emu, który przecież był dla nich jak ojciec a oni dla niego jak synowie, ale jeżeli Dean dalej będzie dążył do autodestrukcji, nie pozostawi Samowi wyboru.

 

3

  
  
  
     Jordan lubił patrole z szeryfem Stilińskim. Krążyli ulicami miasta, na których rzadko działo się coś interesującego. Aby wypełnić ciszę rozmawiali o sprawach służbowych, o szkoleniu wojskowym, o planach na przyszłość, o drobnych zajściach na posterunku. O rodzinie.  
     Syn szeryfa — poza niemożliwym do wymówienia imieniem, jak zapewniała go Lydia — był największą niewiadomą w całym tym nadprzyrodzonym zgiełku. Jordan nadal nie wiedział, co sądzić o opętaniu przez demona i podłożeniu bomby na komisariacie. W ostatnim czasie był świadkiem cudów, prawdziwych, niewyjaśnionych cudów, nadal jednak miał wątpliwości, czy działania Stilesa miały tego rodzaju podłoże. Nigdy jednak nie odważył się skonfrontować swoich podejrzeń z szeryfem w obawie przed urażeniem go. Poza tym nie wiedział nawet _jak_.  
     Był to temat, którego niemal nigdy nie poruszali. Niepisana umowa obowiązywała obie strony, więc Jordan nie mógł zaspokoić ciekawości i dowiedzieć się więcej o udziale syna szeryfa w niedawnych atakach, jednocześnie weryfikując własne podejrzenia.  
     Czasem rozmawiali też o kobietach. Stiliński od kilku lat był wdowcem, a jego żona, Claudia, zmarła na chorobę przypominającą opętanie. Szeryf rzadko o niej mówił, jednak kiedy się zdecydował — zwykle w te ponure, deszczowe dni i długie godziny spędzone przy raportach — wspomnienia wylewały się z niego jak ulubiona szkocka, którą ukrywał w dolnej szufladzie biurka.  
     Jordan dzień za dniem oswajał się z myślą o zadziwiającym sąsiedztwie. Nigdy, nawet w najśmielszych snach, nie przypuszczałby, że wprowadzając się do Beacon Hills — spokojnego, kalifornijskiego miasteczka — ponownie przyjdzie mu zmierzyć się z niebezpieczeństwem przekraczającym ludzką wyobraźnię.  
     Jednak w tym szaleństwie znalazł rzecz, czy raczej osobę — choć Jordan wciąż nie wiedział, jak traktować lokalne medium — wartą całego trudu. Nazywała się Lydia Martin i był najinteligentniejszą — i podobno certyfikowaną, jeżeli wierzyć informacjom Stilesa — nastolatką, jaką kiedykolwiek poznał. Niestety, fakt, że wciąż uczęszczała do szkoły średniej sprawił Jordanowi nie lada kłopot jako przedstawicielowi prawa. W końcu nie wypadało mu dawać złego przykładu.  
     Zaczynali ostatnią tego dnia rundę po mieście, gdy usłyszeli głos Stilesa Stilińskiego dobiegający z głośników.  
     Rozmowy radiowe z synem na policyjnym kanale wydawały się Jordanowi nieprofesjonalne i nieuczciwe wobec innych funkcjonariuszy, szybko jednak odkrył, że większość z nich ograniczała się do _tej rozmowy, którą przeprowadzili już tysiące razy. Tę o pszczółkach i motylkach?_ , tej, w której syn szeryfa przez większość czasu odgrywał obie role.  
     — Cześć, tato. Co tam? Jak tam?  
     — Stiles, ta częstotliwość jest _chroniona_ przez _prawo —_ zauważył szeryf. — Chyba nie muszę ci mówić, co grozi za jego złamanie?  
     — Nic dobrego? Daj spokój, tato. Wiesz, że nie używałbym jej, gdyby nie chodziło o coś ważnego. Poza tym wiesz, jak ciężko jest uruchomić to radio? Jakbym używał średniowiecznego walkie-talkie.  
     W reakcji szeryf rozmasował nasadę nosa. Jeżeli wierzyć słowom Stilinskiego, coś ważnego dla Stiles rzadko pokrywało się z czymś ważnym w definicji jego ojca.  
     — Domyślam się, że wspominasz o tym nie bez powodu — zasugerował, choć jego mina wskazywała, że robił to wbrew sobie, jednak nauczony doświadczeniem, wolał nie spierać się z synem.  
     — Kiedy mówi, że coś ciężko jest uruchomić, zazwyczaj oznacza to, że skończyło mu się kieszonkowe, które wydał na naprawdę jeepa. Czasami mam wrażenie, że daję własnemu synowi łapówkę, tylko po to, żeby móc w ciszy i samotności wspominać czasy, kiedy nie był takim bystrym dzieciakiem i jedyne, czego ode mnie żądał, to czysta pielucha — wyjaśnił szeryf, upewniając się, że nie nadają sygnału w obie strony.  
     — Właściwie to tak tylko... No wiesz... — mamrotał już dużo ciszej Stiles.  
     Zdawało się, że coś zagłuszało sygnał po jego stronie.  
     — Sprawdzałeś?  
     Mina w połączeniu z powątpiewaniem w głosie sugerowały, że szeryf miał podejrzenia, co do bezinteresowności syna.  
     — Sprawdzałeś co, Stiles? Gdzie ty tak właściwie jesteś?  
     Coś w głośnikach zatrzeszczało, brzdąknęło i nagle ucichło. Potem usłyszeli stłumiony huk.  
     Jordan spojrzał na szeryfa przestraszony.  
     — Stiles, wszystko w porządku?  
     Cisza.  
     — Synu, wszystko w porządku? Odezwij się.  
     Tym razem szeryf również się zaniepokoił. Trwali w nerwowej ciszy, kiedy nagle zadzwonił telefon. Obaj podskoczyli przestraszeni. Zbyt skoncentrowani na radiostacji i dochodzących z niej szumach nie zwracali uwagi na otoczenie. Szeryf ledwo widział drogę przed sobą, na szczęście ulica była pusta we wtorkowe popołudnie.  
     Stilinski rozejrzał się wokół, ale to Jordan pierwszy znalazł wolne miejsce parkingowe przed delikatesami. Szeryf skinął i zatrzymał radiowóz. Po chwili sięgnął do kieszeni, sprawdził nadawcę połączenia i westchnął z ulgą, zanim odebrał.  
     — Powiedz, że to wina bezpieczników, bo w przeciwnym razie przysięgam, że upewnię się, że letnie wakacje będziesz spędzał na korepetycjach z _ekonomii_!  
     Jordan obserwował z fascynacją, jak twarz szeryfa zmieniała się z zaniepokojonej, przez zdziwioną, niedowierzającą, aż po zdenerwowaną. Bardzo zdenerwowaną.  
     — Jeszcze raz wyjaśnij mi, gdzie dokładnie jesteś, bo wydaje mi się, że źle usłyszałem — Stilinski mówił powoli, spokojnym głosem, od którego Jordana przeszły ciarki po plecach.  
     Dobrze znał ten ton. Szeryf używał go, ilekroć któryś z funkcjonariuszy nie posłuchał bezpośredniego polecenia, co doprowadziło do publicznego ośmieszenia urzędu. W takich sytuacjach Stilinskiego wzywali do ratusza, gdzie odbywał uświadamiającą rozmowę z burmistrzem. Po powrocie na posterunek ograniczał się jedynie do spojrzenia na winowajcę. Zaproszenie na kolejną pouczającą rozmowę był jasny. Zwykle treść reprymendy słyszał cały komisariat.  
     — Nie powiedziałeś przed chwilą, że jesteś w drodze do Meksyku, żeby nielegalnie przekroczyć granicę państwa i udać się do jakiejś zrujnowanej świątyni, prawda? — dociekał Stilinski.  
     Jordan nie miał dzieci i w najbliższym czasie ich nie planował. Po pierwsze przez brak odpowiedniej partnerki. Po drugie uważał, że stanowczo za wcześnie dla niego, aby się ustatkować. Jednak, gdy zacznie planować spłodzenie potomka, bardzo poważnie zastanowi się nad tą możliwością, aby uniknąć losu szeryfa, który wyglądał, jakby właśnie rozważał zabójstwo swojego pierworodnego.  
     — Ach, tak, _zapomniałem_. Do świątyni, której pilnuje stado magicznych jaguarów, na które polują łowcy wilkołaków. Czuję się dużo lepiej dzięki tej informacji, synu.  
     Na zewnątrz jakiś mężczyzna rozpoznał szeryfa i przywitał się skinieniem głowy. Stilinski był jednak tak pochłonięty sprzeczką z synem, że nie zwrócił na ten gest uwagi. Jordan ukłonił się w zamian. Najwyraźniej mężczyźnie to wystarczyło, bo po chwili ruszył przed siebie.  
     — Jak mam się uspokoić? — dociekał Stilinski. — Stiles... Synu... Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Wiesz o tym. Co nie znaczy, że pozwolę ci...  
     Szeryf podrapał się po zmarszczonym czole. Zdawało się, że Stiles także ucichł po drugiej stronie linii, bo Jordan nie wyłapywał żadnego dźwięku.  
     — Po prostu na siebie uważaj, dobrze? Wróć cały, wtedy porozmawiamy. I szykuj się na poważną rozmowę i szlaban do końca życia. Tak, Stiles, będzie obowiązywał, nawet gdy się ożenisz, a ja doczekam się wnuków.  
     Rozłączył się z ciężkim westchnieniem.  
     — Robię się na to za stary — przyznał cicho. — Przyjdzie taki dzień...  
     Nie dokończył. Uruchomił silnik, po chwili dołączając do znikomego ruchu ulicznego.  
     — Gdyby ktoś pytał... — zaczął szeryf, gdy na horyzoncie pojawił się budynek komisariatu.  
     — Nic nie wiem o Meksyku, ani nie słyszałem o magicznych jaguarach. O nielegalnym przekraczaniu granicy również, sir.  
     Stilinski spojrzał na niego uważnie, po czym skinął. Obaj wiedzieli, że nikt nie zapyta, a to, co właśnie miało miejsce, było niezgodne z prawe. Jednak w świetle wydarzeń, których byli do tej pory świadkami, pewne rzeczy warto po prostu zaakceptować, mimo że nie rządzą się ludzkimi zasadami. Nastolatki broniące miasteczka przez wilkołakami i japońskimi demonami zaliczały się do tej grupy zjawisk.  
     Samochód stojący przed posterunkiem wyróżniał się na tle zwykłych, czarno-białych radiowozów ustawionych w koślawym rzędzie. Przed wejściem stała mała grupka policjantów.  
     — To Impala rocznik '67 — poinformował wszystkich Cordova, drugi zastępca szeryfa, spoglądając z czcią na zaparkowaną osobliwość. — Świetnie zachowany model. Pewnie z prywatnej kolekcji, dzisiaj już takich nie robią ani nie dbają tak o te cacka. Mało kto zna się na naprawie takich aut — wymieniał Cordova, krążąc wokół samochodu.  
     — Czy jest jakiś szczególny powód, przez który zaniedbujecie swoje obowiązki, żeby podziwiać _samochód_? — zapytał szeryf, wychodząc z radiowozu.  
     Policjanci zmieszali się. Pierwszy odpowiedział Cordova:  
     — W środku czeka dwóch agentów federalnych.  
     Szeryf zmarszczył brwi.  
     — McCall? — zapytał, uprzedzając pytanie Jordana.  
     — Nie, jakiś dwóch nowych. Nigdy ich na oczy nie widziałem – wyjaśnił Cordova, jakby spotkanie kilku agentów pół roku temu wyczerpywało zasoby ludzkie rządkowej organizacji i wystarczyło do jej dogłębnego poznania.  
     — Wiecie, czego chcą? — dociekał Jordan.  
     Szeryf spojrzał na niego uważnie, po chwili pokręcił głową.  
     — Zaraz i tak się dowiemy. A wy – wskazał palcem na grupę policjantów – macie wrócić do swoich obowiązków, nawet jeżeli będzie to oznaczało parzenie pięciu kaw pod rząd albo kserowanie jednego raporty dla całego komisariatu, zrozumiano?  
     Funkcjonariusze przytaknęli, powoli zbierając się do powrotu na posterunek.  
     Jordan zamierzał podążyć ich śladem, jednak zatrzymał się, spoglądając na Stilinskiego.  
     Ostatnia wizyta agentów federalnych zakończyła się jego zawieszeniem i śledztwem o zaniedbywanie obowiązków, co zbiegło się z osobistymi problemami szeryfa. Trudno wyobrazić sobie, co mógł przeżywać ojciec, dowiedziawszy się, że jego syn może cierpieć na chorobę, która kilka lat temu odebrała mu żonę. Jordan nie potrafił, nawet nie próbował dociekać, co musiał czuć Stilinski odsunięty od pracy, prawdopodobnie jedynej rzeczy, która rozwiewała przygnębiające wizje przyszłości. Rzeczy, która mogła się okazać jedyną wizją czekającej go przyszłości.  
     Szeryf ocknął się po długiej chwili i rozejrzał, jakby rozbudzony ze snu. Dopiero kiedy zauważył Jordana stojącego przy wejściu, zamrugał i westchnął. Przetarł oczy, jednak, mimo wyraźnego zmęczenia, wyglądał na pewniejszego siebie. Skinął Jordanowi, kiedy mijał go na schodach i razem weszli na komisariat.  
  
  


4

  
  
  
     Dwóch agentów czekało na niego w gabinecie. Któryś z funkcjonariuszy poczęstował ich kawą i przyschniętymi ciasteczkami – prawdopodobnie tymi leżącymi w kuchennej szafce od kilku miesięcy. Rzadko miewali gości spoza Beacon Hills, a wśród mieszkańców mało kto przejmował się tego rodzaju grzecznościami. Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi obaj mężczyźni zerwali się z miejsc – w tym momencie szeryf zauważył pierwsze niepokojące wskazówki.  
     Gdy wstali, ich postawa uległa zmianie – ze zrelaksowanej na czujną. Plecy trzymali wyprostowane, podbródki nieznacznie zadarte, patrzyli szeryfowi prosto w oczy. Wyższy z agentów zdawał się uprzejmie uśmiechać, sprawiając pozory sympatii, jednak Stilinski postrzegał to raczej za wymuszony grymas niż przejaw kurtuazji. Drugi mężczyzna nie ukrywał niezadowolenia. Przyglądał się szeryfowi i, sądząc po intensywności tego spojrzenia, oceniał ich szansę na współpracę.  
     O ile w przypadku Rafaela McCalla widział biurokratycznego snoba, którego jedynym marzeniem było pogrążenie kariery Stilinskiego – i _być może_ naprawienie zniszczonych relacji z żoną i synem – o tyle stojąca przed nim para wyglądała na doświadczonych agentów polowych.  
     — Panowie – przywitał się Stilinski, zamykając drzwi.  
     Dłonie obu agentów były szorstkie i twarde, zapewne od rękojeści pistoletów. Szeryf miał złe przeczucie w związku z tą wizytą. Być może nie chodziło o jego stanowisko ani o jakość pracy, a o coś znacznie poważniejszego – morderstwa, które nawiedziły Beacon Hills w przeciągu ostatnich dni.  
     — Szeryfie – wyższy z agentów odwzajemnił gest, pozostając w roli uprzejmego urzędnika państwowego, drugi jedyni skinął.  
     Żaden nie fatygował się z podaniem nazwiska, co wcale nie zaskoczyło szeryfa. W skromnym doświadczeniu, jakie zdobył w kontaktach z federalnymi, grzeczność zdawała się nie mieścić w zakresie ich obowiązków – w przeciwieństwie do lekceważącego stosunku wobec oficerów prowincjonalnych miasteczek.  
     — Mam nadzieję, że panowie długo nie czekali. Nie spodziewałem się gości – zapewnił szeryf.  
     — Ależ skąd.  
     Gdy agenci zdecydowali się zająć poprzednie miejsce, szeryf zdjął kurtkę i przewiesił na stojaku za drzwiami, po czym usiadł za biurkiem.  
     Agenci uważnie obserwowali jego ruchy, choć odniósł wrażenie, że zdawali sobie sprawę z napięcia wiszącego w powietrzu. Stłoczeni za drzwiami — wyjątkowo nieudolnie pozorujący gorliwą pracę — funkcjonariusze zdawali się ignorować subtelną ciszę panującą w gabinecie.  
     Wyższy z agentów sugestywnie odchrząknął. Drugi jedynie przyglądał się szeryfowi z uniesioną brwią. Stilinski mocniej zacisnął splecione dłonie ułożone na biurku, po chwili jednak podniósł się i podszedł do drzwi, przesłaniając żaluzje. Nie omieszkał przy tym posłać swoim podwładnym dezaprobującego spojrzenia.  
     — Dziękujemy za poświęcony czas. Wiemy, że ostatnio wiele się dziele w Beacon Hills – zaczął bardziej rozmowy agent, kiedy szeryf ponownie usiadł za biurkiem.  
     Stilinski przez chwilę analizował możliwe odpowiedzi, po czym stwierdził, że nie będzie się bawił w drobne subtelności.  
     — W jakiej sprawie naprawdę przyjechaliście? — zapytał otwarcie.  
     Zaskoczony agent zmarszczył czoło, podczas gdy jego partner uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.  
  
  


5

  
  
  
     Szeryf opuścił gabinet wraz z agentami, kierując się do biurka Jordana.  
     — Mój zastępca, Jordan Parrish. To on zajmuje się śledztwem w sprawie ostatnich morderstw. W razie jakichkolwiek pytań, kierujcie je do niego. Nie mamy nic do ukrycia — wyjaśnił szeryf, spoglądając przelotnie na swojego zastępcę.  
     Jordan zamrugał. Szeryf chyba nie miał na myśli _wszystkiego_ , prawda?  
     — Sir...  
     — Zrobimy, co w naszej mocy, aby pomóc złapać _mordercę_ — oświadczył stanowczo Stilinski.  
     Jordan zarumienił się. Oczywiście, że szeryf nie planował powiedzieć o prawdziwych podejrzeniach. Kto uwierzyłby, że winowajcą byli najprawdopodobniej łowcy istot nadprzyrodzonych a ofiarami wróżki, wilkołaki i czarownice? Na pewno nie agenci federalni.  
     — Jak mówiliśmy, nie zamierzamy przeszkadzać w śledztwie. Naszym zadaniem jest upewnienie się, że sprawa nie wykracza poza zakres obowiązków lokalnej policji. Jeżeli tak jest, będziemy się starali wspierać miejscowych stróżów prawa doświadczeniem i wiedzą — wyjaśnił wyższy agent, drugi przyglądał się Jordanowi z uniesioną brwią.  
     Między agentami federalnymi a stróżami prawa w małych miasteczkach istniała wyraźna niechęć. Zdaniem jednych FBI uwłaczało ciężkiej, codziennej pracy, która miała znaczenie, nawet jeżeli chodziło tylko o ściąganie kota z drzewa, zaś według drugich lokalni mieli za mało doświadczenia przy poważnych sprawach, za wąskie horyzonty, żeby spojrzeć na sytuację z szerszej perspektywy. Nie inaczej wydawało się w tym wypadku, choć uważne spojrzenie milczącego agenta niepokoiło Jordana.  
     Uważał, że był za młody na zastępcę? Podejrzewał, że kłamią? Z pewnością szeryf wprowadził ich w obecną sytuację. Może wyczuwali, że nie byli mile widziani, ale to by oznaczało, że nie zaznajomili się z poprzednią sprawą, która wymagała wizyty agentów federalnych. Wyższy agent również zmarszczył czoło, najwyraźniej zaskoczony zachowaniem partnera.  
     — …dlatego liczymy na owocną współpracę — zakończył, po czym odchrząknął, zawracając się do swojego partnera: — Chcesz coś dodać?  
     Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby ocknął się z zamyślenia. Rozejrzał się wokół, obserwując otoczenie. Ostry, skupiony wzrok wyłapywał najmniejsze szczegóły, padając na strategiczne miejsca: okno, wyjście, przejście do pomieszczeń z celami. Zarumienił się, wykonując nieznaczny ruch, tak, żeby stać bokiem do swojego partnera i jednocześnie obserwować drzwi.  
     — Nie — wychrypiał, starając się udawać, że nic się nie stało.  
     Jego partner zdawał się zaniepokojony tajemniczym zachowaniem, ale nie wytknął mu niczego przy dwóch uważnie obserwujących ich funkcjonariuszach.  
     — Szeryf ma nasz numer — wspomniał wyższy agent.  
     — Oczywiście, agencie...? — zasugerował Jordan, ponieważ do tej pory szeryf nie przedstawił żadnego z agentów.  
     Mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie. Wyższy zdawał się nieco nerwowy, wyciągając rękę, żeby uścisnąć dłoń Jordana.  
     — Dolls. Agent Franklin Dolls. A to mój partner...  
     Wskazał dłonią na drugiego mężczyznę, który odchrząknął i wyciągnął rękę. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uprzejmy uśmiech. Jordan zamrugał, zaskoczony nagłym przejawem dobrej woli.  
     — Agent Bob Sparks.  
     Uścisnęli dłonie. Jordan przyglądał się twarzy Boba, _agenta Sparksa_ , gdy ten się przedstawiał. Coś, czego nie umiał wyjaśnić — intuicja detektywa? — podpowiadało mu, że to fałszywe nazwiska i należało bliżej przyjrzeć się obu agentom. Szeryf i agent Dolls spoglądali na nich z konsternacją.  
     — Parrish zapozna panów ze sprawą i udzieli pełnego wsparcia. Wszelkie pytania kierujcie do niego — powtórzył szeryf, przerywając ciszę, a Jordan skinął na zgodę.  
     — Z agentem Sparksem zamierzaliśmy najpierw udać się na miejsce pierwszego morderstwa, jeżeli to nie problem — wyjaśnił agent Dolls.  
     Drugi agent odchrząknął. Zdawał się zakłopotany własnym zachowaniem, kiedy wyszarpnął nagle rękę z uścisku Jordana.  
     — Możemy spotkać się na miejscu za godzinę? — zaproponował szeryf.  
     — To nie będzie ko... — zaczął agent Dolls.  
     — Dwie godziny. Zbliża się lunch — wyjaśnił agent Sparks na pytające spojrzenie szeryfa.  
     — A tak, rzeczywiście. Zatem za dwie godziny — potwierdził Stilinski. — Spotkamy się tutaj i razem ruszymy, czy wystarczy, że podamy wam adres?  
     — Adres wystarczy — zapewnił agent Dolls.  
     Po chwili agenci pożegnali się i opuścili komisariat. Szeryf uważnie mu się przeglądał, pokręcił jednak głową i wrócił do gabinetu. Jordan udał się w ślad z nim, wiedząc, że czekała ich długa rozmowa na temat informacji, które mogą przekazać agentom, a które powinni przemilczeć dla ich wspólnego dobra.  
  
  


6

  
  
  
     Po wyjściu z komisariatu Sam i Dean wracali do Impali bez słowa. Dopiero w bezpiecznym wnętrzu samochodu na środku niezbyt ruchliwej ulicy, Sam przełamał ciszę.  
     — Co się tam stało? Wyglądałeś, jakbyś zobaczył duch!  
     Dean zacisnął mocniej wargi, ale nie odpowiedział.  
     — Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o czym mówię — uprzedził Sam, kiedy wreszcie miał uzyskać od brata odpowiedź. — Widziałem, jak patrzyłeś na tego policjanta. Widziałem!  
     — To nic, Sam. Odpuść — polecił zmęczonym głosem.  
     — Wiem, co widziałem. To wyglądało... wyglądało, jakbyś...  
     Po chwili w Sama uderzyła świadomość, co mogło spowodować zachowanie brata i bynajmniej nie był to żaden duch. Jego uśmiech był tak szeroki, że Deana zapewne wiele kosztowało, żeby go nie zmazać przy użyciu siły.  
     — Ani słowa — ostrzegł Dean, gdy zbliżali się do hotelu, w którym poprzedniego wieczoru wynajęli pokój.  
     Sam pokręcił głową, ale nie powiedział nic więcej. Miał zbyt dobry humor, żeby złościć się na brata za uciszanie.  
     Dean prowadził w milczeniu, gdy jego policzki stopniowo bledły. Kąciki ust Sama drgały na każde wspomnienie zastępcy szeryfa. Wreszcie nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem, na co Dean mocniej zacisnął szczękę.  
     — Och, daj spokój, Dean — zagadnął uradowany Sam, który zdążył zapomnieć o śmiesznym nazwisku i sprawie ze zgubioną odznaką. I o kłamstwie, w które uwierzył tak łatwo, że wypominając je, ośmieszyłby się jeszcze bardziej. Łatwiej było skupić się na Deanie i jego zakłopotaniu. — To tylko niewinny flirt. Wielkie rzeczy. Ciągle zdarza ci się to robić.  
     Dean mocniej ścisnął kierownicę. Na ten gest Sam parsknął, ale postanowił dać bratu spokój.  
     — W porządku, niech będzie po twojemu — przyznał Sam, a Dean wyraźnie się rozluźnił. — W zamian powiedz mi, co stało się z _twoją_ odznaką, agencie Sparks.  
     — Sammy!  
     Sam śmiał się przez całą drogę do motelu i jeszcze długo po tym, jak zamknęli się w pokoju, żeby kontynuować przeszukiwanie materiałów, jakie do tej pory zebrali w sprawie poprzednich zabójstw. Dean wyglądał na obrażonego przez pierwsze pięć minut, potem przewrócił oczami, machnął ręką i poszedł wziąć prysznic.


End file.
